


Touch The Sky

by BatPoison



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: White Knight (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, M/M, Short & Sweet, Young Joker/Bruce Wayne, Young Love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatPoison/pseuds/BatPoison
Summary: Long ago, Bruce Wayne and Jack Napier had their first kiss in the middle of nowhere.
Relationships: Batman/Joker, Bruce Wayne/Jack Napier, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Touch The Sky

What were you going to find? An old man with a shotgun in his hand threatening to shoot if you didn't leave his property?

And no, not really.

Your eyes cannot be separated from Jack's sharp and elegant features, nor from his blue eyes, a cloudy blue like the sky on a cold morning with no sun. His long fingers turn the page of the book he has in his hands, he still does not look at you although it is obvious that he notices your insistent look, but says nothing to it. Perhaps he is pleased by this, as if he were waiting for it from the moment you arrived at his door.

The October wind gives a soft sigh at the blink of Jack, his brown hair is a little disheveled, the slightly long strands trace the contour of his cheeks and highlight the paleness of his skin and you cannot take your eyes off all the art which is to look at that seventeen-year-old boy you barely met last night after he opened the door of his house and let you stay for a short time, while his aunt is not at home.

You are outside, in the tall and grown grass that hides you from any casual eye in the middle of nowhere. You are lying, he is sitting. You say nothing, it is not necessary, the October wind will take your words if you try something.

But a kiss cannot be lifted by the wind so easily.

You lean on an elbow to get up, you approach and let your lips rest in a corner of his lips, it is almost a kiss on the cheek. On your face you feel the heat of shame and your heart beats fast for fear of its reaction.

You walk away and it's just two quick blinks before it's him who approaches and sticks his lips against yours. Eyes closed, a calm breath, his hands feel so cold on your face and you want to cover them with yours, feel their closeness.

The wind sighs at the tragedy of a few years in the future and you now touch the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but I like to write short and cute things :<


End file.
